


ur so gay

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, M/M, i wrote this on a mountain, idk - Freeform, kinda sweet, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: kevin’s seducing poppy with sublimation, dylan’s tired and eric’s angry.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold, Kevin Harris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	ur so gay

**Author's Note:**

> i’m such a lazy writer don’t read my shit it’s so bad

“so, that’s how snow sublimes?” 

eric groaned, rubbing his temple with his fingers. poppy was supposed to be his study buddy, not kevin’s.

“well, yeah. it can evaporate without ever melting,” kevin shifted a little closer to the girl, looking down at her with a smirk on his face. poppy looked up at his older brother with a dopey smile on her face. eric cleated his throat, causing the two to suddenly snap out of their staring contest and look at him.

“hate to burst your bubble, but she’s supposed to be studying with me, kev,” eric snapped, flipping a page so fast it tore a little at the spine. kevin rolled his eyes, leaning close to poppy. 

“he’s just jealous because i always get the girl.”

eric slammed his book shut, tasting kevin’s insinuation. if kevin fucking outed him to poppy, he’d never hear the end of it. she meant well, and probably wouldn’t care herself, but she would probably casually mention it to someone, and that someone would end up casually mentioning it to the entire football team.

“i’m going to meet dylan at blackjack’s. i’ll be back after his shift.” eric was perfectly aware of how monotone he sounded, and he didn’t miss kevin’s smirk steadily appear across his face. fuck he looked like wayne when he did that. eric could almost hear the argument they’d had when eric declared he wasn’t going to date a girl, not now, not ever.

he remembered oliver phlasis pushing that piece of paper into his locker. fuck the neighbourhood. if the phlasis’ had heard the argument from three doors down then god knows who else had heard it.

“ur so gay.”

god, fuck columbine. fuck littleton. fuck america! all useless fucking fat pieces of shit waiting for their mail order fucking brides to arrive. eric couldn’t fucking STAND this shit anymore, maybe he should kick things up a fucking notch and start shooting now-

dylan looked like a beacon of hope standing in his shitty blackjack uniform, struggling to keep his eyes open. the stacks of pizza boxes behind him was relatively unchanged since eric had knocked off last night. or maybe dylan was actually doing his job for once and restocking them.

eric was mildly pissed dylan didn’t immediately notice him, run to him, pause to make sure no one was around and then kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. instead, dylan just stood there, staring blankly into space, swaying slightly on his feet. dylan was only working one ten hour shift per week at the moment, and it broke eric’s cold heart when he had to assign dylan the graveyard shift.

“dude!” 

dylan didn’t react for a moment, before sluggishly turning his head to the doorway, his expression unchanged.

“why don’t you take a break?” eric asked, approaching the counter. dylan shook his head, putting his hands on the counter to steady himself.

“already had dinner, can’t take another break until 12am now,” dylan sounded so flat, monotone. eric rubbed his temples, before hopping over the counter. dylan was slow again, turning around to eric after he’d already landed. 

“come on, i’ll take a break with you,” eric pressed a short, quick kiss to dylan’s lips, which caused a lazy smile to spread across his exhausted features. 

dylan reached under the counter and fumbled for the door lock switch, which clicked and caused a loud buzzing to fill the air, before silence again. “dude, you forgot to switch the pizza ovens on,” eric allowed a smirk to form, looking over his shoulder at dylan.

dylan pinched the bridge of his nose, giving his boyfriend a disgusted look. “just- fuckin’ make me a cup of coffee,” he snapped, but kept the lazy grin firmly on his face.

eric nodded, picking up dylan’s mug and preparing his coffee just how he liked. “why’re you so tired, dyl?” eric asked, watching the boy flop onto one of the cold plastic seats in the break room, his legs seemingly a mile long. dylan rubbed his eyes, looking every single one of his seventeen years.

“mom’s moaning again. sayin’ i’m spending too much time on my computer, that i keep ignoring zach’s calls, that i haven’t started budgeting myself for college,” dylan tilted his head back, the top of a bruise eric had left on his chest coming into view. “i haven’t been meaning to ignore zach, he’s just been all up in my shit lately. and i keep trying to tell her that i’m still friends with him, but she’s insistent i spend fucking hours chatting with him.”

eric stirred dylan’s coffee thoughtfully, before placing it in front of him. “can’t you tell her you’re going out to hang out with him, then just crash at mine?” eric asked, pulling two slices out of a returned pizza and sliding one across to dylan.

dylan hummed thoughtfully, picking the olives off and popping them into his mouth. “i dunno, his mom might call my mom and ask if i can come out with him.” eric sighed and nodded, resting his chin on his hand as he chewed.

“only a few more months, babe. i promise,” eric reached a hand over, rubbing his thumb over dylan’s knuckles. dylan smiled softly, placing his mug down and leaning across the table.

eric’s breath hitched, closing his eyes in preparation for the kiss that was going to be inevitably placed on his lips. 

except it never came, and when he opened his eyes, he saw dylan smirking as he shoved the entirety of eric’s slice into his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> song: ur so gay - katy perry


End file.
